I'm Seme, You're Uke
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: Izaya is worried about how much longer he will be able to hold his 'Seme' title over his beloved Shizuo. Naturally he goes to Shrina's and of course the doctor holds the perfect answer. Izuo (IzayaxSizuo, in that order!)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Seme, Your Uke**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara nor any of its fantastic characters.

**Warning:** This story contains mature content; yaoi (Boys romance), sex (Between two guys), swearing and small amounts of violence

**Summary:** Izaya is worried about how much longer he will be able to hold his 'Seme' title over his beloved Shizuo. Naturally he goes to Shrina's and of course the doctor holds the perfect answer.

**Authors Note:** Heya all, I know I should be writing chapters for my other stories instead of beginning new ones but this idea has been stuck in my head and I need to get it down~ Sorry ;P Anyway Read and Review ne~?

Chapter One- I could top you easy.

Pulling his fingers out Izaya lightly stroked his lovers cock before adjusting himself so his own member was at the quivering pink entrance. "Ready?" He asked. Taking in the nod from the blonde bellow him he slowly pushed his way into the tight heat, being careful not to hurt the one below him.

Once fully sheathed he leant down and passionately joined lips with the ex-bartender, he ran his tongue over the blonde's bottom lip requesting entrance and happily thrust's his tongue into the wet cavern when it was granted. After tracing the blonde's mouth for a little Izaya started moving, slowly at first as he gradually picked up the pace. Pulling back he looked into lust filled brown eyes.

"Moan for me Shizu-chan~" He teased as he brought a hand up and rubbed a pert nipple.

"Ha! N-never flea!" Izaya's lover replied clenching around him in his own way of pleasuring the other.

Izaya thrust into Shizuo's tight heat over and over absorbing every face the blonde pulled and every small noise he made. Smiling down at Shizuo he took in the flushed face and pleasure filled eyes, bending down and nibbling on the blonde's ear he whispered.

"You're so cute under me Shizu-chan~ nnn~" Laughing slightly at the way his Shizu-chan flinched at the words he pulled back and looked into the blondes eyes again, waiting for the retaliation he knew would come.

"Haa… I c-could top y-y-you ahh easy f-flea.." Shizuo stuttered at him, trying to glare but failing in his pleasure filled haze. Externally Izaya just laughed and thrust as hard as he could into the blonde's prostate making him arch in pleasure.

Internally he was agreeing with the blonde, Shizuo had the personality of an 'uke' but his body was that of a 'seme' as he was taller than Izaya, as well as the small things, like face shape, strength things like that. And despite popular belief Shizuo was quite thin and lithe, not unlike Izaya, people just assumed he was all muscly because of his strength, but all that really was, was just a simple work out that gave his precious Shizu-chan cute abbs that he could trace to make the blonde shiver. Speaking of…

Izaya noticed how Shizu-chan started to clench around him and started pumping the blonde's member, relishing the rare moan that escaped Shizuo's lips- the blonde usually hid his moans by grunting and just not letting them out, it annoyed Izaya to no end.

"Come for me Shizu-chan." He said thrusting just a little faster and holding off his own release until the blonde came.

"A-ah! Izaya!" Izaya watched as Shizuo arched into him and white cum spurted out of his tip, the sight itself was enough to make him come as well but the tightening of already tight walls pushed him along as he climaxed, his cum filling Shizuo as he rode out both their orgasms.

After coming down from his high Izaya gently pulled out of Shizuo and grabbed a wet cloth that he'd prepared earlier off the table. Once he'd cleaning both himself and his Shizu-chan he laid down next to the blonde and pulled him into his chest, said body-guard curled up and cuddled into Izaya without complaint- see 'uke' personality right there! Shaking his head Izaya softly kissed Shizuo's head before he to drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Izaya glared at the computer screen and glanced to where the kitchen was contemplating tipping out all of Shizu-chan's milk; it'd serve him right for making Izaya think about _that_ all day! Giving an aspirated sigh the raven stood and grabbed his fur coat, heading out the door and towards Ikebukuro. It had been on his mind for a while already, his fear of Shizu-chan trying to top him. And having the blonde bring it up himself just made Izaya worry more, growling at the kid who got too close to him he watched in slight amusement as the little boy made a shocked face and quickly ran away.

Scuffling his feet he decided to go ask Shrina if he had anything that would help, surely there was a drug or something right?

As he made his way to the underground doctor's apartment Izaya looked around at his precious humans, he loved them all, none more or less than the other of course! He was happy his Shizu-chan was a monster like himself; it made him the exception and meant he wasn't being unfair for loving him more.

Grinning to himself Izaya barely noticed how people started to give him a wider berth as he finally approached the door to the apartment building. He got in the elevator and rode it up to Shrina's floor, he briefly wondered if the headless rider Celty would be home as well. Shrugging his shoulders he skipped to the door and knocked continuously until it was opened.

"Good afternoon Izaya-kun! Come in! Come in!" Shrina said happily as he let Izaya in, the raven walked past him and into the lounge room collapsing on the couch and looking to Shrina.

"Shriiinnaaaaaa~ I need your help." He said as the doctor walked over and lent on the edge of the couch.

"Oh?" Was all he received for a reply but he went on anyway.

"Shizu-chan is going to try to top me so I want something to make him too 'uke-like' to be able to" The informant explained as he sat up and looked pleadingly at his old friend.

"Haha, I knew you were going to ask for something like this someday, ever since I heard about 'who was who' in your relationship!" The doctor said happily as he walked over to his kitchen and began shuffling through one of the cupboards. "I have just the thing! You need to take the blue one and give Shizuo the red one okay?" Shrina said as he walked back over and handed Izaya a box. Izaya gave him a look saying 'Ad what will they do?' making the other laugh again. "The blue one will just make you taller. And the red one will make Shizuo shorter, it will also alter his appearance a little. Have them tonight and the 'transformation' should be complete in around two to three days." Shrina finished nodding to himself happily.

Izaya grinned evilly as he stood and walked out of the apartment already heading home, he couldn't wait to see what would happen!

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Haha sorry it's a bit short guys! I hope you all like it, sorry if my characters are a bit ooc but meh haha. I am excited to see what you all think about this story hehehehe~ Anyway I'll see you all next chapter~ Review ne~?

Xx Yuki xX


	2. Chapter 2- Is This Shirt Too Big?

**I'm Seme, Your Uke**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara nor any of its fantastic characters.

**Warning:** This story contains mature content; yaoi (Boys romance), sex (Between two guys), swearing and small amounts of violence

**Summary:** Izaya is worried about how much longer he will be able to hold his 'Seme' title over his beloved Shizuo. Naturally he goes to Shrina's and of course the doctor holds the perfect answer.

**Chapter Summary-** Shizuo and Izaya take the drugs and Izaya is astounded at the outcome.

**Authors Note:** Yuki- Hello~~~~ Ah sorry for not updating for so long guys, granted its not all that much o compared to how long I left half of my other things… but I'm trying to get better!

Mifune- Yea yea, just get on with the story

Yuki- That's all you love me for! *Huffs and throws pencil at Mifune*

Mifune- *Doges with ease* On with the story!

Chapter Two- Is This Shirt too Big?

After wandering aimlessly outside Izaya called a client and booked a meeting, deciding now would be the best time to make some money and stir up trouble. Not an hour later he was in central Ikebukuro leaning against a popular gamming store as he watched his beloved humans pass him by, some giving him a wider berth than others. He watched in amusement as a completely normal looking man walked over to him, dressed casually in a black singlet and short denim jeans. No-one would expect him to be who he was, well no-one except Izaya. The man approached with an air of utter ease but once he was in front of Izaya his aura turned predatory and his gaze hungry.

"Tell me Mr Informant, who have you picked for me this time?" His deep voice asked rough from his years in the job and psychotic laughing. Izaya pulled his phone out and showed the man a picture of two people, one of his jobs had been to 'silence' these people and another was to find more people that wouldn't be missed. He figured he'd kill two birds with one stone.

"The one on the left is Gigori Hikoi and the one on the right is Yukima Fugima. I don't care what you do with them, just make sure they won't be able to speak afterwards." Snapping his phone shut Izaya turned and walked away knowing that the man behind him would get the job done, he always did. Sighing slightly he looked up at the slowly darkening sky and decided to head home, hopefully Shizuo might have cooked him dinner.

Izaya skipped from the elevator to the door of his apartment as he swung open the door his grin stretched even wider at the smell of the dinner that Shizuo obviously cooked for him. "I'm home~" He called out cheerfully as he stripped out of his jacket and hung it on the coast holder before taking off his shoes and leaving them at the door and skipping into the kitchen going straight over to the blonde at the stove and hugging him from behind standing up on his toes to kiss the top of the blondes head making the latter chuckle.

"Welcome back Izaya." Shizuo said turning and pecking him on the lips before turning back to the food. "Its almost done, can you set up the table and drinks?" The ex-bartender asked as he stirred the noodles in the pot, Izaya nodded happily and walked straight over to the cupboards grabbing out two plates and two cups and going to put them over on their glass table listening to the little clinking sound they made as he placed them on its surface. Once they were in place he headed back to the kitchen to grab the cutlery and some water out of the fridge, taking them over and placing them in their respectful places before pouring the water into the two glasses and checking to make sure Shizuo wasn't looking as he quickly dropped the two tablets in the drinks.

Just after he placed the water back in the fridge Shizuo dished out the dinner and Izaya rushed to pull out his chair for him making a cute pink webbing appear on the blonde's cheeks as he quickly sat down. Izaya chuckled and walked over to his chair and sat down digging into the food while listening to Shizuo tell him about his day mumbling 'mms' and 'hmms' at the right moments. Once he was finished he grabbed the dishes and walked them into the kitchen placing them in the dishwasher as he ignored Shizuo complaining about energy conservation.

"But Shizu-chan I wanna watch a movie with you." Izaya said as he turned around and looked pleadingly at his boyfriend who just rolled his eyes and went to sit on the couch, leaving Izaya to his own devices while he waited. The raven smirked as he walked over and grabbed a movie out of the cabinet, if there was one thing he prided himself on, it was knowing what people were afraid of, Shizuo being no exception to this. Opening the DVD player he placed the disk in and hoped over to the couch instantly pulling Shizuo over to cuddle and smiling happily when the blonde curled into his side.

"You're being pretty affectionate tonight." The body-guard commented as the previews played on the screen, not seeming to really be caring about the answer but at the same time on alert in case it was a trap.

"Hmm lets just say I'm in a good mood." The raven answered as the title screen finally appeared, he instantly clicked play on the zombie movie pretending not to notice how Shizuo had stiffened at the sight of the rotting corpses. Looking at the screen Izaya absently ran his fingers through Shizuo's soft locks, not even blinking as the movie opened with a group of zombies cornering a little girl and ripped her apart. The blonde at his side let out a very small and barely audible whimper as he cuddled closer to Izaya making the raven smirk and tighten his arm around the blonde's waist.

By the time the movie was half way through Shizuo was practically on his lap as he shivered and shook Izaya finally taking pity on his as he grabbed the remote and turned it off and Shizuo looked up at him with relieved eyes. Izaya smiled softly down at the blonde as he gently made him stand and led them to the bedroom, once they were in the creamy white room Izaya and Shizuo got changed and crawled into the bed together. Izaya automatically pulling Shizuo into his chest and closing his eyes happily as Shizuo curled up like a kitten and quickly fell asleep in his lovers embrace.

~ Two Days Later ~

Izaya groaned in annoyance as he browsed the online clothing catalogue ordering identical clothes for both him and Shizuo, his were already stretched to their limits and he'd noticed how Shizuo had to roll up his sleeves yesterday. The drug Shrina had given him was definitely working as every time they were separated for a short while and would see each other again Izaya would notice the slight changes, like how s=Shizuo's face was becoming rounder and softer, his eyes getting slightly bigger and his lips slightly pinker. All the little things and his new found shortness combined made him absolutely adorable.

"Ahem.." The sound of someone clearing their throat brought him out of his reprieve as he glanced up, he had barely recognised the voice that was once deep and rough from all the smoking and yelling. It was now soft and smooth perfectly matching Shizuo's new appearance. "U-uh is i-it just me o-or are my clothes g-getting smaller…" The blonde said standing in front of Izaya in his usual bartender outfit, but the grey slacks wear pooling at his feet and the button up shirt as bunched up in clenched fists to prevent it from slipping over them, Izaya fought off the nose bleed tickling his nose.

"U-uh really? Maybe it's the washing detergent or something." He said as he stood walking over to the blonde and resting his head on the smaller males with ease, wrapping his arms around the small shoulders and grinning like the Cheshire cat on the inside. Thank-you Shrina! Pulling back he took in how easily Shizuo blushed now and tried to tone down his grin. "I seemed to have hit a growth spurt recently and was just buying new clothes, do you want me to order you some as well?" He asked as big mocha eyes looked up at him happily and Shizuo's head bobbed up and down.

"Yes please! F-for now can I b-b-borrow s-some of yours?" The blonde asked averting his eyes as Izaya now had to fight back the urge to dance around in joy, not only were the changes physical it also seemed to have brought out more of his Shizu-chan's soft side! Izaya nodded heading into their room as he pulled out his old black skinnies, shirt and fur coat as it was quite cold outside today.

"Here you go Shizu-chan~ Do be quick otherwise you'll be late for work~" Izaya called happily as he left the blonde to get changed. Once Shizuo emerged from the room again Izaya handed him his old shoes and admired how his clothes fit Shizuo's new size perfectly, the skinnies accentuation that cute ass of his so well. Turning the blonde around Izaya gave him a quick yet passionate kiss before pushing him out the door. "Quickly now, your running late~" He said as he watched the dazed look fade from the blondes face.

Sighing Izaya went into the kitchen and made a coffee, he had a busy day of stalking Shizu-chan's ahead of him and needed to be energized.

Yuki- Yay for posting another chapter!

Mifune- Mhm good job *pats back*

Yuki- Anyways I don't have much to say, so I'll see you all next chapter! Oh wait! T=I've been working on a colab with a author called 'Kitzabitza' for awhile now its about the anime No. 6 check it out some time, its on her profile its called 'Words From Afar' anyway review ne? See you all next chapter!

Xx Yuki xX


	3. Ne Shizu-chan, Aren't You a bit Smaller?

**I'm Seme, Your Uke**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara nor any of its fantastic characters.

**Warning:** This story contains mature content; yaoi (Boys romance), sex (Between two guys), swearing and small amounts of violence

**Summary:** Izaya is worried about how much longer he will be able to hold his 'Seme' title over his beloved Shizuo. Naturally he goes to Shrina's and of course the doctor holds the perfect answer.

**Chapter Summary-** Shizuo has a difficult day at work.

**Authors Note:** Yuki- Yo! Ha, I just got ditched by my entire family cuz I couldn't fit in the car, so I'm home alone-

Mifune- Hey!

Yuki- -With Mifune, and I decided I should write the next chapter :3 Ah and for those of you who don't know, I updated a chapter for Ice Blue Eyes, but its staying on Hiatus cuz I'm a lazy ass.

Mifune- *Pulls lolly out of pocket* I'll give you this if your write over 1,500 words for this chapter.

Yuki- *Gets determined gleam in eyes* On it!

Chapter Three- Ne Shizu-chan, Aren't you a bit smaller?

Shizuo blinked in partial surprise as the door was slammed in his face, and quickly glanced at the time ~09:30~ ahh shit he really was running late. Sending an apologetic text to Tom, Shizuo headed toward the elevator and hopped in once it arrived at his floor, hitting the ground level button as he leaned back against the railing.

Izaya's clothes were much more comfortable than his usual bartender outfit but he felt bad about not being able to wear them anymore, and what the hell was that about this morning '_Maybe it's the laundry detergent?_' tch he was stupid, but not that stupid. The real question was why he was shrinking, judging by how much his clothes dangled now he'd shrunk about an inch and a half, and Izaya had grown around the same, so it was like they had swapped heights or something.

Sighing and scratching the back of his head Shizuo headed out of the building and towards Russian Sushi to meet with Tom, trying his best to ignore the stares he was getting. Usually people would avoid him, but here they all were staring at him like he was some alien or something. Growling slightly he picked up his pace, feeling a slight sense of relief when Simons tall figure came into view.

"Ah! Good-morning Shizuo, eat sushi, sushi good." The Russian greeted him ushering him inside to the table where Tom sat. Shizuo rolled his eyes but sat down anyway once he reached the table. He had found it a lot harder to get mad lately, which was probably a good thing, but it was strange all the same.

"Morning Tom." The blonde greeted as he waved slightly, his voice reaching his ears making his thoughts go back to how strange things were, I mean he had shrunk, his anger issues were almost non-existent , his voice sounded like it did back in high school- before he stated smoking-, and his face seemed to have changed as well. His brows frowned in thought as he tried to understand what was happening.

"-zuo, Shizuo, Shizuo!" Tom's voice finally reached him and he blinked in shock at the brunette, noticing Tom's concerned and curious gaze.

"Ah, sorry Tom-san, I have a lot on my mind, what were you saying?" He replied, nodding to the waiter as their sushi was brought over.

"Well I was just wondering why you were wearing Izaya's clothes, and how you could possibly fit into them." Tom's brown eyes gave Shizuo a quick once-over as if to emphasize his point.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I seem to be shrinking." He replied, feeling that annoying heat move up to his cheeks as he tried to push it down. He quickly shoved some sushi into his mouth as he looked around the little restaurant, choking slightly when he saw a bunch of guys sitting at the table across the room giving him 'I'm-gonna-sex-you-up' looks. Quickly glancing back at his friend Shizuo stood already heading for the door as he called back. "Come on Tom-san we're already running late!" He felt all too eager to get away from those creepy stares, only Izaya stared at him like that and even then it had taken Shizuo a long, long time to get used to it.

A hand landed on Shizuo's black clad shoulder as Tom finally caught up with him. "Shizuo I don't think you were listening to me just before, but I said we only have one job today so there's no need to rush." The brunette beside him sounded slightly breathless so Shizuo slowed down, finally noticing that he was now the same height as Tom. Shock quickly took over his face again as he stopped dead in his tracks, not even noticing how Tom stopped and looked at him in concern. Quickly turning to the side Shizuo grabbed a sign post and retched it out of the ground, ignoring how Tom was trying to 'calm him down', at least he still had his strength, which is quite contradictory to his old thoughts where he just wanted it gone. But the ex-bartender didn't think he'd be able to deal with anymore change, especially something that big. Shoving the pole back into the ground he turned and smiled at his sempai.

"Sorry Tom-san just had to figure something out." He stated matter-of-factly as he rubbed the back of his head, Tom just laughed and shock his head, his brown dreadlocks swaying slightly with the movement, turning around and walking to some unknown destination.

"You might look different, but you're still you on the inside." The brunette said smiling at him as he turned a corner. "We should probably get this job over and done with, I know the building this guy is meant to be in so just follow like you usually do." Shizuo nodded at Tom's words as he wordlessly followed behind, looking around and catching a few more of those creepy looks, he was actually getting kind of scared I mean it was pretty much just guys that were looking at him like that, wouldn't you find that creepy?

Shaking his head Shizuo focussed on Tom as the older slowed down and lead them into an abandoned building, walking along the dirty corridors and stopping outside the second last door. The brunette stood back as he let Shizuo kick the door in, apparently this guy was known to try to escape if he found out the debt collectors were at his door. Surprisingly enough the inside of the room was really pretty, almost like a rich persons house, the blonde looked around and noticed with slight pride that his apartment was still better. Shizuo was brought out of his thoughts as Tom strolled past him towards the person now currently standing in the door to the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

The blonde tuned out as Tom started talking to the man, but he stayed alert enough to notice when the guy was getting violent, Shizuo cleared his throat making the victim look at him in fear, until he actually _looked_ at the blonde, those green eyes raked over Shizuo's body in the most revolting way making the blonde get goose bumps up his back. Wanting the stare to stop Shizuo grabbed the closest thing- which just do happened to be a lamp around his height- and launched it at the guy, Tom who was once in the path of the projectile seemed to have seen this coming as he had stepped to the side. The lamp collided with the guy who was knocked back into the wall, falling unconscious as his body crumpled to the floor. Tom sighed as he walked over past the guy and into the kitchen, grabbing the wallet off the bench and taking out the amount needed.

"I think you should go home and relax Shizuo. Get away from the public eye to sort your thoughts out y'know" Tom said as he patted him on the shoulder a sympathetic gaze in his gaze as they walked out of the building, neither of them failing to notice how a group of guys were 'innocently' waiting outside, and once the blonde went to cross the road they all followed.

Shizuo growled as he turned to Tom, who waved and walked off leaving Shizuo to do what he wanted. The blonde huffed and reached for the closest weapon, just as he was about to grasp the sign in front of him the thought occurred to him that maybe they didn't recognise who he was, making his hand stop just short of the sign as he turned and looked at them all curiously, there was at least fifteen of them so one of them should at least notice the similarities between his new and old appearance. At the back of his mind he was silently congratulating himself for not losing it and attacking them all straight out like he usually did, while he put a hand into one of the pockets of the black jacket he was wearing.

"Do any of you know who I am?" He asked as he looked through the group, most shook their heads where as some seemed to get an understanding look in their eyes as they slowly began to back away. The people who remained looked at the others with confusion, before they all shrugged and advanced on Shizuo.

"Doesn't matter."

"You should just come with us."

"We'll show you a good time."

All of them spoke those horrifyingly disgusting things as Shizuo stepped backwards and grabbed the post, waiting till they were closer before wrenching it out of its place and using it like a baseball bat to hit them all away in one swing. After dropping the sign he rolled his shoulders and thought again about how comfortable Izaya's clothes were before walking over to the pile of bodies he listened to them groan in pain for a bit before walking off, calling over his shoulder "I'm Heiwagima Shizuo!"

~Izaya POV~

Lowering his 'stalker' binoculars Izaya laughed, happily jumping the buildings as he followed Shizuo home, laughing every time Shizuo picked up his pace because someone looked at him funny, it was just too cute!

Izaya stopped on of the roof of his building as he watched Shizuo walk in the doors, sitting on the ledge and dangling his feet as he thought about how he should greet the blonde when he went inside. Shizuo seemed a bit distressed so maybe he could be nice and offer him a massage or something? Yea he'd do that, then Shizu-chan would be so happy that he'd willingly let Izaya take him, I mean Izaya had gone three days without sex, that was pretty much a miracle in his eyes with the piece of eye candy that was dangled in front of his face every day. The ravens red eyes gleamed in excitement as he rushed down the stairs to their apartment, his new clothes having arrived earlier making his quick movements much easier to do.

All but throwing the door open the raven stepped inside taking off his jacket and placing it over the smaller one as he took off his shoes and walked into the lounge room where Shizuo was innocently turning on the TV. The blonde looked at him and smiled making Izaya do a little 'fangirl' squeal inside his head about how utterly adorable the blonde was, somewhere in the back of his mind he was reflecting about how he was only ever like this around the blonde, but he shrugged it off with ease as Shizuo turned the TV back off.

"Ah, welcome home Izaya." The blonde greeted walking over to Izaya and standing on his toes to kiss the ravens cheek before walking into the kitchen. Izaya smiled as he walked in and grabbed the blonde's hand leading him into the bedroom and noting how the blonde had obviously yet to see his new clothes, good I can deal with that later.

"Let me give you a massage~" He said happily as he took of the blondes shirt and laid him down on the bed so his face was in the pillows, a little surprised that the blonde was going along with it all so easily, but pleased all the same. After straddling the blondes thighs Izaya grabbed some moisturizer from the draw that held the lube and squirted some onto his hands, the raven knew where all Shizuo's sensitive spots were and planned to abuse them until he had the blonde moaning, but then again with the drug he'd given the ex-bartender that shouldn't be all that hard.

Pressing his hands to the blondes back he started rubbing, circling his thumb over a particularly sensitive spot and relishing the moan that left the blondes lips.

And so it begins.

Yuki- *Sucks happily on lolly pop* Thanks Fune~

Mifune- Your-welcome, good job *Pats Yuki's head*

Yuki- Okay well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I think it should be pretty obvious what is going to happen in the next one, so make sure your family isn't looking when you read it! Hahahaha anyway review ne? Did I make it to gooey? To fluffy? Let me know~ Ah! I'm also doing requests now~ So if you have something let me know through a PM or review~

Xx Yuki xX


	4. You Expect me to Wear That!

**I'm Seme, Your Uke**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara nor any of its fantastic characters.

**Warning:** This story contains mature content; yaoi (Boys romance), sex (Between two guys), swearing and small amounts of violence

**Summary:** Izaya is worried about how much longer he will be able to hold his 'Seme' title over his beloved Shizuo. Naturally he goes to Shrina's and of course the doctor holds the perfect answer.

**Chapter Summary-** Yaoi smeeexx~~~~~~~~ And other things of course but yea…

**Authors Note:** Yuki- sorry sorry sorry! I am really sorry! But I'm in my third last week of school and the teachers are all BAM assignment, then BAM exam, and I've actually been trying to study, but I am completely over it and want a break!

Mifune- Really you should be working on school stuff, but who am I to tell you that.

Yuki- Yea! Ahh but seriously guys I love all of your reviews to bits, it is just amazing when you read reviews~, I can't explain it. But anyway I really am sorry for the late update but yea, I probs wont update till Monday now cuz my weekend is packed with sleepovers and going to the cinemas and maybe buying myself some contacts from cosmetics plus~.

Mifune- They suck, horrible quality.

Yuki- Yea I know but I want some contacts again ;A; why you no cheap contacts. Hahaha anyways on with the story!

Chapter Four- You Expect me to Wear _That?!_

Izaya's eyes gleamed as Shizuo _willingly_ moaned under him again, the sounds the blonde had been making for the past ten minutes were absolutely delicious and he could barely hold himself back. His eyes raked over the thin body beneath himself as he rubbed circles up the blonde's spine, Shizuo looked so amazingly fuckable with the little blush on his cheeks and his pink lips open like that…. So tempting…..

"Fuck it." Leaning down towards the now open brown eyes he softly kissed the lids and turned the blonde onto his back. "Ne, Shizu-chan, I can't hold back anymore." He said, pressing his lips to those soft ones bellow him before the ex-bartender could reply. Wasting no time Izaya tweaked one of Shizuo's rosy nipples, making the blonde moan so he could thrust his tongue into that wet mouth. The raven was already painfully hard and he could hardly hold back as Shizuo arched into him and rubbed their groins together, drawing heated moans from both parties. Smirking Izaya reached into the draw again and pulled out the lube, I mean why wait? Usually he'd tease Shizu-chan more but they hadn't had sex for three whole days and they were both at their limits. Once he grabbed the small bottle he placed it ear Shizuo's hips and quickly removed the black pants, throwing them carelessly somewhere in the room before stripping out of his own clothes.

As soon as the bottle was back in his sweaty hands he popped the cap and squirted a decent amount onto his fingers, trailing the now slickened digits down that tanned chest until he reached the quivering hole and circled it teasingly, a little foreplay couldn't hurt.

"Ne Shizu-chan, tell me you want it~" He teased as he put the bottle down and used the free hand to start stroking Shizuo's straining manhood, earning himself a low moan. The blonde shook his head cutely, obviously not wanting to risk speaking, but Izaya wanted to hear him so that wouldn't do. "Hmmm? You don't want it? Are you sure?" He accompanied the words with a teasing base-to-tip lick of the underside of Shizuo's cock, chuckling when Shizuo bucked his hips and mewled in pleasure. Yes he definitely liked the new Shizuo.

"I-I w-w-wa-w-want i-i-i-it!" Shizuo stuttered out quickly, his already heated face flushing darker making Izaya's grin widen as he quickly thrust a finger inside, pumping it instantly and following it with a second. He knew Shizuo could handle it, but that didn't stop him from teasingly scraping his small nails over the blonde's prostate- years of experience letting him be able to find it almost instantly. "AAHHHNNN~!" Shizuo let out a high pitched moan as his entire body- bar his shoulders and feet- lifted off the bed.

Izaya let out a small moan at the sight, it was honestly getting to be too much for his sex-deprived brain to handle. Quickly adding a third finger he stroked faster on the blonde's pulsating member to distract him as he made scissoring motions with his fingers, gradually stretching the body-guard's hole until he was satisfied.

"Nnnn~ …. Ahhh~! Ahhhnnn~!"

Once he felt Shizuo start to clamp around him due to continued abuse of his prostate he removed his fingers and slickened up his own rock hard dick, grabbing Shizuo's legs and hoisting them above his shoulders before he looked into lust darkened eyes. "Ready?" He asked, his voice slightly breathless from anticipation. Shizuo nodded, pushing his hips forward to help Izaya slide in, the raven noticed the look of pain settling on the blonde's face, letting go of one of Shizuo's legs he reached down and grabbed onto the blonde's member again, pumping it slowly until he was fully sheathed.

The ex-bartender clenched around him a few times, shivering slightly, before he rocked his hips and told Izaya to move, the informant instantly complying as he started thrusting wildly, pumping Shizuo's cock at the same speed. He was in no mood to drag this out at the moment, it had been too long.

"Ahhh! I-Iz- ahhh~ Izayahhhh~ F-faster!" Shizuo moaned as his head pressed into the pillow from the intense pleasure, Izaya only half herd the command but did as he was told as he sped up, angling for the blondes prostate as he tried to finish it off. So close, so close! He could feel the blonde clenching around him and knew Shizuo was mere moments from his own release.

"Nnn~ Scr- scream my name when y-you cum~" He commanded voice low, and husky as he thrust harder, not even seconds after he said those words Shizuo arched into him screaming his name to the universe. Triggering Izaya's release, who lent down and bit onto Shizuo's lean neck, both marking the blonde and muffling his moan at the same time.

Both slowly came down from their highs, Izaya faster than Shizuo, as he pulled the blonde into his chest, completely ignoring the mess they made in favour of just going to sleep. Shizuo struggled for a bit but gave in, curling into Izaya's chest like always before they both drifted off to sleep. "Love you Shizuo…"

~Shizuo's POV~

Shizuo hated mornings, no not because he was to tired, and not because he wanted to sleep longer. No he hated mornings because of Izaya, because Izaya would always fuck him so fucking hard that he would just barely be able to walk the next day. Oh but what was even worse was how the raven would leave aspirin and water on the bedside table- He knew the blonde would be in pain dammit!

Sighing angrily Shizuo downed the pills and dragged himself out of bed, getting dressed in his blue boxers before walking out of his room, tracking down Izaya who was in his study, on his computer. The raven looked up at him smiling smugly as he took in the slight limp to Shizuo's step. Growling Shizuo pulled out the plug to the computer, if Izaya minded he didn't show it.

"Where are my new clothes?" He questioned angrily, his ass still hurt dammit!

"Hmm, follow me~" The raven sung happily as he walked over to the blonde, planting a kiss in blonde hair before dragging Shizuo behind him to the kitchen, where a box sat on the table. Shizuo's brown eyes watched as Izaya pulled out three pairs of skinnies, three checked shirts; one blue, green, black and white; the second read, grey, black and white; and the third purple, green, black and white, each had a matching studded black and blue/red/purple belt. And three pairs of converse, all black with white, shortly followed by some pj's, underwear, socks, and swimmers.

"What am I a high schooler?" He asked as he eyed the clothing, he preferred more, urg how should he put it, more 'mature' looking clothes. Izaya just shrugged as he picked up all the clothes, apart from a pair of black skinnies, the purple and green checked shirt, the purple and black studded belt and a pair of convers and some socks, carrying them all into the room where Shizuo knew he would be putting them away. Sighing in defeat he picked up the clothes and changed into them in the bathroom, exiting the room and getting blinded by a flash of light. "Ah! What the hell Izaya!?" He yelled rubbing his eyes clear, opening them again to glare at the raven who was now tapping away on his phone.

"Juuusst ooone sec." Izaya said clicking a final button before looking up smiling. "Shrina wanted a picture of you in your new clothes, and I sent on to Yuuhei to, just because I thought he might like one. Shizuo growled at him, ignoring the blush on his cheeks, but Izaya just laughed and walked over to him patting him on the head while saying, "You're just too cute~!" Peackign the blonde on the lips the raven turned around and walked back to his office. "I'm a bit busy today Shizu-chan, but you need to get to work to ne?" The informant called over his shoulder, making Shizuo race into the room to grab his phone, checking the time and sighing in relief, if he left now he'd make it there with time to spare.

"Bye-bye Izaya, I'll see you when I get home!" He called out as he stepped outside, briefly wondering how Ikebukuro would react to his latest look.

Yuki- Again I apologise for getting this out so late! But I hope you like it, I have to go cuz dinner is ready, but leave a review ne?

Mifune- *Walks in holdin bowl of food* Quick before everyone eats it all.

Yuki-NUUUU!

Xx Yuki xX


	5. Chapter 5- Eye Catching

**I'm Seme, Your Uke**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara nor any of its fantastic characters.

**Warning:** This story contains mature content; yaoi (Boys romance), sex (Between two guys), swearing and small amounts of violence

**Summary:** Izaya is worried about how much longer he will be able to hold his 'Seme' title over his beloved Shizuo. Naturally he goes to Shrina's and of course the doctor holds the perfect answer.

**Chapter Summary-** The introduction of my new guy! Aren't you all excited now?

**Authors Note:** Yuki- Okay so I did actually write this yesterday but I'm barely allowed on the internet at home, soo I update it at school XD Ahh, but for this chappy I'm excited, because really I didn't/don't have much of a plan for this, I was even tempted just to put all the other chappies before this one together and just make it a big one-shot but I think I'll go with the flow and see how it goes. So in light of my new decision read on to find out about my new character!

Mifune- *Munches Chips while nodding*

Chapter Five- Eye Catching

Shizuo glanced around again, probably for the tenth time since he left his apartment oh around ONE MINUTE AGO! Growling slightly to cover up his slight fear Shizuo made a conscious effort to stay close to sign posts and lamps, just in case he needed them. The street was mostly empty and the kids that ran past laughing barely acknowledged his existence, it was overall a nice day.

The new clothes Izaya had brought him were very comfortable and he did like them, but the bad part was that other people seemed to like them as well, I mean come on! He just bashed how many people yesterday? Sighing in annoyance Shizuo turned the corner onto a near empty street, the concrete glared into his eyes and he realized that with his new look Izaya had neglected to get him sunglasses, frowning he made a mental note to buy some after work. He looked up at his blonde hair as a strand decided to fall in his eyes and shut that eye as he brushed the strand away, that was something that he hadn't really noticed, his hair had gotten longer, and was sitting differently. When he had looked in the mirror this morning he was shocked by how similar his hair style was to his brothers.

Just as the thought passed through his mind his phone went off, vibrating in his pocket and beeping loudly, reaching into his left pocket he felt it stop before suddenly starting again, letting him know he'd just gotten another message. Flipping it open he read the first one before moving onto the second.

_From: Tom_

_Hey Shizuo, boss has given us the week off. Try to relax for a bit, maybe go somewhere with Izaya-kun._

Shizuo smiled at that and lent onto the wall near him, deleting the message and opening the next one.

_From: Izaya_

_Hey Shizu-chan~ I found a mouse under the sink so I called some people in, the house is going to be closed off until around eight tonight, so if you knock off early go hang at Shrina's. Looovvvee youuu~~~ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shizuo felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks as he quickly deleted the message and shoved his phone back in his pocket, taking care not to crush the metallic orange device. He looked around again and puffed his cheeks out childishly, he didn't want to go to Shrina's. He'd been avoiding it for as long as he could, the doctor was his friend but he was just so annoying! Letting the air out of his cheeks Shizuo pushed off the brick wall and strolled casually down the street, no real destination in mind.

He tilted his head back and cushioned it with his hands, looking up at the sky, it was a bright blue today, not a cloud in sight. Days like this were nice to just walk around on, maybe he could sent Celty a text and see what she was doing, she was always such lovely company. Pulling out his phone again he flicked through his contacts until he found Celty's and sent her a quick message asking if she was busy. The Dullahan only took moments to reply, apologizing firstly before telling Shizuo that she was busy until late that day. The blonde felt slightly dejected at this but shrugged it off and continued his aimless walking.

Before he knew it he was in a beautiful park, the fountain in the centre was creating a cool atmosphere, calling out to weary passer-by's to come and site on its edge. Shizuo did just that, walking over and sitting on the cool white stone, dangling his hand in the cold water and swirling it around, off in his own little world and feeling completely relaxed. He barely even cared about the stares anymore, but then again people weren't really staring that much anymore anyway. Just as he was about to pull his hand out of the water Shizuo felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped so high he almost fell into the fountain, the strong arm around his waist was the only thing that stopped him from doing so. Quickly turning around Shizuo was met with a pair of emerald green eyes, he quickly pulled out of the strangers grip and pushed down his embarrassed blush.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Thank-you for catching me." He said quickly, once again brushing his hair out of his face as the stranger smiled at him, his green eyes sparkling in amusement as his brown hair waved slightly in the soft breeze.

"And I'm sorry for startling you so, I just saw you here and you just looked so eye catching that I wanted to ask you something." He said, the voice was smooth and kind making Shizuo relax as he smiled back, silently telling the man to continue. "Would you mind if I took a few photographs of you?" The taller male asked, and only now did Shizuo see the big professional looking camera hanging off the brunette's neck. Shizuo blinked at the man as he slowly processed what had been asked…. This man wanted a photo of him? "Ah! How rude of me! My name is Juugo Lionsee" The man introduced himself as he stuck his hand out, Shizuo hesitantly took it yet shook it firmly.

"My name is Shizuo Heiwagima, it's nice to meet you. And okay I suppose, I don't really know what to do though." He said letting go and scratching the back of his head nervously. Juugo smiled at him as he placed his hands on Shizuo's shoulders and gently sat him back on the stone bench.

"Just do what you were doing before and pretend I'm not here." He said happily before walking a few meters away, leaving Shizuo alone once again. The blonde looked at Juugo once more before looking back at the clear water, it wasn't that hard to get back into his previous state of mind, and before he knew it the world blurred out again as he slowly dipped his hand back into the cool water, loving the feel of it as it ran through his fingers. Slowly he felt a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he cupped a bit of water in his hand and held it out of the fountain, letting it trickle between his fingers. After all the water had run out of his hand Shizuo lifted his head and gazed unseeingly at the sky as his thoughts wondered to Izaya, wondering what his raven haired lover was doing if he wasn't in the house.

A genuine and sweet smile took over his entire face at the thought of his boyfriend as he glanced back around the park, his caramel eyes landing once again on those jade eyes, he let a small laugh escape his mouth as Juugo smiled at him and took one last photo before walking back over to the blonde.

"These are some great photo's, if you like I could give you a copy." He said as he sat beside Shizuo. The blonde nodded as he looked over at his newly found friend.

"Sure, there's a camera shop nearby and I'm pretty sure they print photo's." He said as they both stood and walked out of the park, chatting happily between each other.

~Izaya POV~

Izaya ran down the alley way and climbed skilfully up the fence, using it as a foot hold as he quickly jumped onto a fire escape and climbed up to the top of the building. Once at the top he looked over the buildings, it was around mid-day now and he had just finished a meeting with a rather strange client. The guy had paid Izaya in advance and had promised more after he go the information, but that wasn't what was strange, no that type of thing happened all the time. What was strange was the way the man kept shuffling around, it was as if he was in pain.

The raven frowned in thought, this was one of his regular customers, he worked for an old pharmaceutical company, one that was awfully similar to the one Namine used to work at. Izaya sat on the roof and lent against the wall looking at the view as he tried to think of what it could be, there was just so many possibilities. Ah but he didn't really have time for that right now, he had about two minutes to get to the roof of the building across from him to meet with a suicidal man. Standing Izaya jumped over to the buildings fire escape and climbed it another three stories before he reached the top, once his feet were safely on the ground he waited and smiled brightly when the door slowly swung open revealing a man with long silver hair and bright blue eyes. The man walked over to him with no expression on his face as he called out. "Are you Hainiko?" Izaya made his smile more kind as he nodded and stepped onto the ledge of the building.

"I'm Hainiko, your escort to death." He said timidly and he gestured to the ground thirteen stories below. The man simply nodded as he to stepped onto the ledge, leaning forward slightly he turned to Izaya a mere second before he fell as a maniacal smile spread across his face as he reached his hand out and attempted to grab the raven. But Izaya had been expecting this and simply stepped back as he waved mockingly at the man who was now falling alone to his death on the pavement below. Izaya's red eyes watched as his body flattened out like a pancake and an unfortunate person who had been passing the alley got splattered with blood.

The person screamed as Izaya laughed twirling joyously on the edge before hopping off and heading to Shrina's, Shizuo should be arriving there soon since he got the week off from Tom and had probably finished his aimless wondering by now. Yes Izaya knew that small bit of information; why else would he have messaged the blonde as soon as he left for work? Shaking his head Izaya jumped the roofs as he made his way to the underground doctor's apartment, his grin stayed plastered to his face the entire way.

Yuki- So you like my new character? I do but I'm telling you now, he is going to become a big part of this story so I hope you're all ready for some mystery and action :3

Mifune- Hehe I've heard her plot for this, it honestly sounds good, so give us a review to let us know whatcha think

Yuki- Till next time~ chuu~

Xx Yuki xX


End file.
